


Dating Heroes

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Would you mind writing a oneshot with captain America x reader x Dean where the reader hasn’t dated before and they approach the physical stuff at snail speed to make sure she’s comfortable? If you’d prefer not to that’s totally fine. Either way have a great night!!





	Dating Heroes

When you were a teenager, dating wasn’t in your wheelhouse. You’d help your friends get ready, support them, and all of that… but you’d never dated. You didn’t have much of an interest in it, but you weren’t against it, either. Whoever you dated had to catch your attention.

You had no idea that it would be two someones. Best friends, actually. Both could have led lives as male models and made a killing. Instead, they saved lives. Dean was fire fighter, and Steve was the one and only…Captain America. When this all started, your friends were floored. You, the girl who never dated, landed two incredibly hot men. You’d blushed like crazy, and dealt with their ‘tips’.

It had been just a month or so since the three of you became ‘serious’, so you decided to have them over to discuss the more physical side of the relationship. With busy schedules for each of you and not many dates, it hadn’t come up. You wanted to get ahead of the game, so to speak.

You’d cooked a nice meal, and wore your favorite dark wash jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Hearing the knock on the door, you smiled to yourself and hurried over. You opened the door, greeted by the two tall, handsome, blonde men. One with wildflowers, the other with daisies. “Thank you, guys.” You said softly, taking each bouquet. “They’re lovely.” Motioning for them to come in, you moved to the kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in.

“How was work?” Steve smiled, leaning on the door frame. His hands were tucked under his arms, his leg bent in front of the other, his toe on the ground.

Lifting the vase, you smiled back at him. “Busy.” You chuckled. “Always is.” You were an ER doctor, and you never slowed down. “Dinner is almost done. Would you guys like something to drink?” You offered, setting the vase on a small table in your living room.

Dean shrugged his hands in his pockets. “Got beer, sweetheart?”

“I do.” You nodded, moving back towards the kitchen. “What about you, Steve?”

* * *

It was about halfway through dinner that you gathered the courage to bring up the topic that needed to be discussed. “So, you both know that I never dated before, right?” You looked at each of them. Dean nodded, chewing on his food, while Steve smiled and gave you a small nod. “Well, um, I’m not used to the whole physical side of relationships.” Your cheeks were a light pink. These two could have any woman they wanted, and yet they wanted you.

Steve gave you a sweet smile, reaching over and taking your hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll go at a pace you’re comfortable with.” He said gently.

“Exactly, and if you ever feel uncomfortable…just let us know.” Dean smiled, his eyes locked on yours. “We won’t ever be mad. Promise.”

* * *

Some date nights you could only see one of them, due to scheduling. It had been 3 months since you’d started seeing them, and most of the time, you texted to keep in touch. It was always nice getting off of a hectic day at work and seeing texts from both of them.

You were getting ready for a date with Steve, and you were excited. He was taking you out dancing at a themed club. Apparently, he wanted you to get a feel for ‘his time’, and your heart just about melted. You thought that it was an excellent idea, and did your best to find a dress that looked close to what would be worn in the 1940s. You’d found a cute red dress with tiny white polka dots, and paired it with white shoes.

You took your time with your hair and makeup, the butterflies multiplying in your stomach by the moment. Finally, you looked yourself over once more and were satisfied at how you looked. Steve had no idea you planned to dress like this, either. You didn’t say a word, thinking it would be a nice surprise.

When you heard him knock at the door, you smiled softly to yourself. Steve gasped slightly when he saw you standing there. His eyes took you in, his smile never faltering. “You look amazing, doll.” He told you honestly, kissing your cheek. “You didn’t have to dress up, you know.”

Chuckling, you shook your head and stepped out. “I wanted to, Steve.” You smiled at him before locking your door. “I thought it would be a nice surprise. And I’m glad I did. You look good in those slacks there. Some pretty little thing might think she stands a chance with Cap.” You teased, making him laugh.

Steve offered you his arm, and you gladly took it. Your fingers were on the inside of his elbow, gently keeping you close. “Like they could get my attention with my girl in the room.” He grinned as your cheeks turned pink. “Come on, Tony let me pick a car for the night.”

* * *

Walking into the club, you felt like you had stepped back in time, and you loved it. Steve looked like being here was bittersweet, and you completely understood why. You laced your fingers with his and gave his hand a small squeeze before the two of you moved forward.

After you’d each had a drink, and having watched others, you gathered your courage and pulled him to the dance floor. Something about him made you feel brave, and want to really live your life. Your heart was hammering in your chest, but the look on his face made it worth it.

It took you a little bit, but you managed to pick up a few moves, and you were having a blast. Steve looked like a big kid with the way he was smiling. Your legs would be yelling at you when you went to work the next day, but you’d deal with it.

Finally, you pulled him off the dance floor, each of you breathing heavily. You found a table and leaned on it. “Wow.” You chuckled.

“I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun.” He grinned, licking his lips. Your eyes darted to them for a split second, just as he looked towards the bar. “Drink?” Steve motioned.

“I’d like one, thanks.”

* * *

“I had a great time tonight.” You grinned, looking up at him outside your apartment. Your hands were on his biceps, and his hands were on your waist. Licking your lips, you took a breath. “Can I kiss you?” You asked quietly.

Steve smiled. “Anytime you want.” He leaned forward, as you moved towards him. It was a sweet kiss, nothing over the top, but you loved it all the same. Pulling away, you bit your lip nervously. “Stay safe, sweetheart.” He told you, as he always did.

You chuckled. “I think I should tell you that. Tell Tony if he gets you hurt, it’s me he has to deal with. And Dean.”

That made him laugh pretty hard. “I will. Night.” He kissed you gently once more before the two of you parted ways.

* * *

Three days later was your date with Dean. All he would tell you was to dress comfortably, and no matter what you said, he would not give you a damn hint. While you were excited, you wanted to know what you were doing!

Even on the way there, he hand a blindfold on you. You loved hearing the engine of his Impala, and the feel of his fingers laced with yours, both calming you a bit.

When he parked, he moved around the car and opened the door, helping you out. As soon as the door was shut behind you, he pulled the blindfold off. “Louie’s Cooking School.” You read, looking over at him. “Trying to tell me something, Winchester?” You teased.

Dean blushed and shook his head. “No, tonight’s this couple’s cooking class thing. Sounded kinda fun.” He told you. “When Steve and I went out the other night, we were tossing ideas around for fun dates. This came up.”

“You were talking about me on your date?”

“Well, yeah.” He chuckled. “You are our girl.” Dean told you, putting his arm around your shoulder and heading inside with you.

You chuckled. “As long as you have a good date.”

* * *

“You are a damn good cook, Dean!” You giggled as you walked out. He was still blushing from the teacher, Laura, and her gushing over him. “I think that you’re gonna have to cook for me and Steve one of these nights.”

He sighed. “I’m never gonna live this down. Yeah, I can grill, but that doesn’t take all that much. Never thought I could make shrimp scampi or whatever.”

You had your arms around his neck, his hands on your hips when you stood next to the car. “Don’t sell yourself short. Women like a man who can cook.” You teased, winking. “And I’m sure Steve would love to know his boyfriend knows his way around the kitchen.” Your eyebrows wiggled, making him tickle you. You laughed, trying to pull away. “Okay! Okay!” You calmed your laughing when he stopped. Cupping his cheek, you kissed him softly, both of you still smiling from the good time you were having.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.” He told you softly, your cheeks turning a light pink.

* * *

It took some serious planning to pull it off, but the three of you were able to go out together for your 6 months. Dean was on call, Steve was always on call, and if it got bad enough at the hospital, you’d be called in. Hell, there was even a chance you’d all get called in about the same time.

You packed the three of you a picnic, not wanting to do anything fancy. All you wanted was time with your guys. The three of you met at a park that was always well kept, and always full of laughter. With all the pain the three of you came across, it was nice to see the positive side to life.

Sitting next to Steve, your head was on his shoulder as you popped a piece of watermelon in your mouth. Dean had laid on his back, his arm over his eyes, enjoying the ability to just relax. The hand that was closest to you rubbed your foot gently, making you giggle now and then as it brushed a certain spot. Judging by the look on his face, he was enjoying this. Biting your lip, you poked his side, making him jerk to the side.

Dean looked over at you and you grinned, shrugging. Steve laughed, shaking his head. “If you two insist on getting into it, can you at least do it away from the food?” He teased.

“Sure thing.” Your grin fell as you could tell he was about to move. Putting your watermelon down, you got up as fast as you could, running from Dean. His laughter followed you, and you did what you could to commit it to memory.


End file.
